This disclosure relates to a gas turbine engine mid turbine frame with flow turning features.
One typical gas turbine engine includes multiple, nested coaxial spools. A low pressure turbine is mounted to a first spool, and a high pressure turbine is mounted to a second spool. A mid turbine frame is arranged axially between the low pressure turbine and the high pressure turbine. One example mid turbine frame includes first and second circumferential arrays of turbine vanes adjoining radially spaced outer and inner cases. The first and second array of vanes are axially spaced from one another. Oil and air may be passed through the airfoils.